


Friendship Tattoos

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Friendship Tattoos

I don’t own Power Rangers. Thanks to Amy L for setting my RPM muse on fire. Hope you enjoy!

 

“There’s a tattoo shop open in Corinth! It’s the first one in a really long time,” Summer read.

“I don’t know what I’d get,” Flynn thought.

“You know what, Dillon?”  Summer walked around to the front of the couch where Dillon and Ziggy were sitting. “Tattoos are a good way to take control of your body. Claim yourself against Venjix? What do you think?”

“I don’t need a tattoo; I just need to take out Venjix.”

“Come on! What do you think Ziggy?”

Ziggy didn’t look away from the TV, “Tattoos are a good way to claim people.”

Dillon shot him a quick look but Summer just continued on. “I’ve always wanted a tattoo. Something flowery maybe…”

Later in their room, Dillon finally brought the subject back up.

“So what do you really think of the tattoo idea?”

“Like I said, tattoos are a good way to claim people.”

“The way you phrase it sounds a bit creepy.”

“It’s what the cartels do,” he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“So do you have one?” Dillon wondered.

Ziggy removed his shirt to reveal a large scorpion on his chest, right above his heart.

“Didn’t think you’d have the guts to get a tattoo,” Dillon admitted.

“It’s no choice when it’s life or death,” Ziggy shrugged again, placing his shirt back on.

“Maybe you need a tattoo to claim your body back,” Dillon suggested.

“Maybe. I don’t know what I’d get though. If I did that I’d want to cover the scorpion up.”

“Your ranger number?”

“It would have to be really big to cover that. They aren’t the same shape.”

Dillon was silent in thought for a few minutes as Ziggy started to clean up his side of the room. Finally, Dillon had an idea, “How about we get matching tattoos. I have a great idea.”

“Didn’t think you were sappy enough for a friendship tattoo,” Ziggy chuckled.

Dillon rolled his eyes, “It would help us claim ourselves back, though my idea is RPM related.”

“Better RPM than Scorpion cartel.”

“What about the engine cell for the rev morpher? The block shape would be good to cover the scorpion and you and I would be the only one who could get them because we are the only two with rev morphers.”

Ziggy thought for a moment before admitting, “I like it. Though the team will probably laugh when they find out _you_ suggested it.”

Dillon was already standing by the door so he smirked, “That’s why I’ll tell them it was your idea!” He bolted from the room.

Ziggy chased after him, “Maybe I should just let Venjix claim you.”

Dillon stopped and shot back, “Only if you want to be thrown back into the cartels.”

“Don’t push it robot man.”

“Even with Venjix I don’t think I have as big of a hit out for me as you do.”

Ziggy laughed, “Yeah, I probably need this scorpion covered asap.”

“Then let’s go,” Dillon smiled and nodded toward his car.


End file.
